Episode 17/Plot
The episode opens with Kou in the garden cutting a rose. He holds it up and smirks. The scene then changes to Yui's room where Yui is by the dressing table brushing her hair. As she places her hairbrush down, she glances at her rosario which she placed on the small tray until she hears a knock on her door. Kou enters her room and when Yui asks him why he's here, he presents her a large bouquet of roses. She asks him what they are for, and he replies saying it's to mark their acquaintance and the roses are for her. Yui thanks Kou and accepts the bouquet, while commenting that they smell nice and how pretty they are. Kou says he's glad to hear those words coming from her before asking her where his 'thank you' is. This confuses Yui and Kou asks her if she had thought he would give her something 'free-of-charge' as he slips his arm around her waist, pulling her extremely close to him. With a smirk, he tells Yui that this is a 'give-and-take' world, but she screams at him to stop and pushes him away. Silence fills the room and Yui apologises for her actions. Kou's mood suddenly darkens and he comments on how dull it is. He sneers at her, asking if she had really thought she could take something and that would be it. Yui tries to speak, but Kou orders her to return the bouquet and he snatches them out of her hands. He tells her that since she didn't give him anything back, she doesn't need the roses anymore, does she? Kou tears up the roses right before her eyes saying that the roses are his, so he could do anything to them. He tosses the destroyed roses aside and grabs Yui's neck, telling her that she took his 'kindness' for granted and to not get so full of herself. He releases her neck, causing Yui to collapse on the ground. Kou tells Yui to not tick him off so much as he grabs her hand and pushes her down. He bites her neck and as he sucks her blood, Yui resists, but her struggles are futile. Kou stops and comments on how her blood is so addicting. A smirk appears on his face as he licks the blood dripping from his lips. He tells Yui that he won't kill her until he becomes "Adam" then resumes sucking her blood. Yui can't do nothing as she falls limp and her consciousness drifts away. The scene then changes to the dream world where Yui is sitting beneath the tree. She gazes up and notices a petal from one of the flowers floating down. The dream abruptly ends and Yui awakes to find herself back in her room and lying on the ground in the exact same spot where Kou pushed her down earlier on. Kou is nowhere to be seen, but Yui spots the shredded roses by her feet. Yui later on goes to the living room where she finds the rest of the Mukami's. She inquires where Kou is, and Ruki asks her if she needs something from him. Yui says that it's nothing in particular and Yuma tells Yui that Kou is 'working'. Azusa asks Yui if she is concerned about Kou, but she says that she's just wondering where he is. Yui then goes to the dining room to get a glass of water, and she wonders what kind of 'work' Kou does. It starts to rain and as Yui is ascending the stairs, she hears the main door open and in enters Kou, all drenched from head to toe. She exclaims his name and Kou spots her. He smiles saying it's perfect timing, and he tells her to come to his room. Kou begins to change out of his wet clothes and tells Yui to come in. As he begins to undress, he starts complaining and he requests Yui to help him unbutton his shirt saying he's bad with buttons. As she helps Kou undo his buttons, she asks him about his 'work'. Kou is a bit surprised and he comments on how she has little knowledge about the outside world. He reveals that he's as an idol and he thanks Yui for helping him unbutton his shirt. He turns around to remove his shirt and Yui spots scars on his back. Kou willingly tells Yui about the scars; saying that they tell a 'tale' of a boy who was alone since birth. As Kou tells his story, a flashback is shown of a young Kou (when he was still a human) in a manhole and staring up through the opening. Kou tells Yui that he was always yearning for the sky, but could only obtain it if he went out of his manhole. He eventually managed to leave the manhole, but he ended up in an orphanage where he was put up for sale for the aristocrats who abused him up for leisure. In exchange, he was given 'nice' clothes and food. However, since the aristocrats abused him so severely, his wounds had no time to heal, hence the scars. Another flashback shows Kou bleeding from his right eye and clutching a bloodied fork in his left hand; having had gouged his eye out. Kou concludes the story by telling Yui that there are people who consider the 'imperfect' things to be the most beautiful. He notices her sad expression and asks her why she's making that face. Yui responds by asking Kou how he is able to tell a sad story with a smile like that, but Kou says that good things happened at the same time. His artificial right eye glows red as he explains that even though he didn't have the greatest times, he met his brothers while at the orphanage. Kou suddenly grabs Yui's hand and he tells her to sleep with him tonight. Before Yui could answer, he repeats that they're going to sleep together and he drags her down onto the bed. The scene then changes to a flashback of Kou being cornered by three aristocrats. One of the aristocrats tells him that there is nothing he can take without giving in return. Kou backs away telling them to not come any closer, but another aristocrat explains that 'this' is how the world runs and orders Kou to come over. They comment on how pretty he is and as they grab him, Kou screams at them to stop and the scene changes back to Kou's room in the present world, revealing that the flashback was his nightmare. Kou starts gasping and panting which awakes Yui. She questioningly says his name and reaches out to gently wake him up, but Kou screams causing her to withdraw her hand. Yui turns around as if to leave or go back to sleep, but she stops when Kou grabs her hand in his sleep. She looks down and notices his pained expression as he whimpers while gripping her hand tighter. Yui can do nothing but only say his name. It is still raining outside and a familiar is seen flying away. Ruki is in his room, staring out of his window. He seems to have sensed the familiar's presence and his eyes narrow. The episode ends here. Category:Plot